


Spilt (tea) coffee

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Lefou, Cheesy, Cinnamon rolls, Drag Queen, Established Friendship, Exhaustion, M/M, No editing we die like mne, SINnamon Rolls, Stafou, StanFou, but with less bitching, cinnamon roll lefou, coffee shop AU, designer! Stanley, disasociation, drag queen!stanley, fake boobies, faux boobs, hamiltin references, in the kitchen, like rupals drag race, sinnamon roll stanley, tom and dick are essentially big children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Lefou is an employe at the costa coffee and usually takes the gaveyard shift, and meets a lot of quirky and cool people at the time, but by far his favorite people are the employes of Garderobe Custome Couture, especially Stanley, who seemed to quite like dressing up.Aka Lefou is smol and adorable, Stanley is a strong independand (wo)man





	Spilt (tea) coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all how's life basically here's a chapter and if i like it i'll keep going (or if y'all want me to) so hi bye bi

The costa coffee that Lefou worked in was interesting to say the least.

In a couple of instances they had people come in and ask for weed or inquire if they could ‘hit the blunt’ in the back room, the manager of that certain shop had once decided to throw some sort of fancy dress party, which went well until the bookshop owner next door decided to show up and shut the place down, with a fire hydrant, two different employes had been caught spiking drinks with red bull and at least once someone had been pissed on (it was a long day).

But the one shift that anyone would have not wished upon their worst enemy was the graveyard shift, from 11pm to 6am every night, serving the crazies and eccentrics, but of course it was Lefou who took this shift, many people found that he had a way to talk to people, to really get to them, which is why even when he was off work, he would sometimes get a call from the shift manager on how to handle Carol, the crazy cat lady.

That particular night, it had been very quiet, with nothing to do except stare out of the windows and day (night?) dream. Some shops were still open for business, despite the lack of customers, such as the couture store across the street (Garderobe Custom Couture) which still had bright fairy lights illuminating the beautiful dresses and small fake birds at their feet.

He knew a few of the employes there, sometimes they would walk in covered in glitter, with a glue gun stuck to their hand and a 20, asking for the strongest thing they had and if they could a shot of vodka if you please.

His favorite from the shop, out of the trio of men that worked there, was Stanley, who would routinely walk in, wearing full drag with beautiful makeup and the most realistic wigs Lefou had ever seen, and on some days you could see a little bit of the spongy padding peeking out around the chest area. Once one of the new cashiers even asked for his number, believing truly that the person standing in front of him was a woman.

A bell sounded from the front door and Lefou looked up to see Tom and Dick walk through the door, Tom having half his hair sticking up and seemingly matted with glue, almost like a cow had licked the side of his face and his hair had decided to stay that way.

Dick however, was sporting some of the most exaggerated makeup that Lefou had ever seen, with cherry red lips and bright purple eyeshadow, covered in silver sequins, which would have been normal had the sequins not been shaped in a shape of a *ahem* phallic nature.

They walked up to the counter and drooped onto the counter as soon as they got to it.

“Bonsoir, I’m assuming you want something stronger than usual?” Lefou gave Tom's hair a little nudge, nope, completely solid.

They groaned in response, sliding a 20 euro note across the counter, which had a lipstick kiss and at least half a bucket of feather boas on it, none the less, Lefou accepted.

He walked back to the work station and grabbed two large cups, prepping a triple shot espresso for each man, and smiling to himself as he heard one of them whine like a puppy on the counter.

Lefou gave a small snigger, and whilst the coffee cup was wedged between the machine and his him, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two, laughing as the flash went off and both of them looked up simultaneously, confusion clouding their features.

“I swear I just saw a flash of light,” Dick said, looking around the room for the source of the flash.

The bell on the door dinged once more and both Tom and Dick looked up panicked, only to relax when they saw the twirl of a baby blue dress, as Stanley strutted into the room, with a pair of high heels in one hand and a piece of padding in the other, leaving a slightly mismatched chest.

“Eliizzaaaa!” Stanley belted out the line with expert showmanship, holding the note for at least 20 seconds before fistpumping the air and floating towards the counter with a smile on his face.

Tom and Dick both gave hearty laughs and began softly singing ‘Schuyler sisters’, clinging onto each other as if they needed to in order to survive.

Lefou would have thought that they were drunk, but he recognised exhaustion more than anyone else.

“Bonjour Lefou!” Stanley gave him a beaming smile and a small wave, making Lefou’s heart flutter slightly.

“Um- I- Hi Stanley,” He had begun to blush as he put the lids on Tom and Dicks now finished triple shot espressos.

“I have a request,” Stanley said, still smiling, “If you would, could I please have what the boys are having?”

“What, exhaustion or dissociation?”

Stanley laughed, not like a bark that you would usually hear from Tom and Dick, and certainly not like the giggle Lefou gave, but more like a smooth and gentle laugh that made him feel calmer.

“Non mon ami, a triple espresso please, with a shot of vanilla,” Lefou smiled and turned towards the machine, trying to hide his ever growing blush which had begun to crawl down his neck.

He got busy making the coffee, focusing on the steam rising and the gentle conversation of the trio behind him, all of them wrestling for the faux breast implant which Stanley had been holding on to when he had walked in.

When Lefou turned back he saw Dick with a large left breast, Stanley with a large right breast, and Tom standing between them poking at his flat chest, looking almost lost without a faux breast or at least some sort of bosom substitute.

He looked towards his friends and sighed, shaking his head.

“You guys, you’re making me want things I can’t have,” He stated, only for the boys around him to burst out into fits of laughter, filling the room and injecting the night with energy, as well as a few stray tears which leaked from crinkled eyes as everyone let themselves laugh.

Eventually, Stanley whipped out the second faux breast and tucked it into Tom’s shirt who gave him a beaming smile and placed a hand on it and giggled childishly.

Lefou shook his head and gave the coffee to Stanley who took it and looked around the cardboard container, only to frown slightly and look up towards Lefou with puppy dog eyes.

Lefou gave a small sigh, a smile then took the container back and brought out a sharpie placing the tip on the cardboard.

“Alright Monsieur, what would you like inscribed in your cup?” 

Stanley brought his hand up to his chin and pretended to think for a moment, before giving a coy smile.

“How about your number?”

Dick spat out his coffee.

Lefou froze, looking at Stanley for some hint of a cruel smile or some sort of suppressed snort that people usually have when playing a cruel trick.

Instead, he simply leant against the countertop with beautiful brown innocent eyes which seemed completely genuine whilst asking for Lefou’s number.

He bent his head down and began writing the digits which he had memorised and chanted out several times with the same beat.

By the time he was done, all the boys were looking at him, as he drew a small flower on the end of the scrawl of numbers, and handed it to Stanley with a shaky laugh.

“Mon dieux, ton écriture c’est merveilleux!”

Dick rolled his eyes, or course Stanley was going to comment on Lefou’s handwriting and how pretty it was.

Tom tugged at Stanley’s sleeve and motioned towards Madame Garderobe’s shop, to see the woman herself standing at the doorway giving what could only be described as a sharp look.

They all slunk out towards the door, and seemed peaceful until Dick began laughing.

“What?” Stanley looked at him confused.

 

“‘How about your number?’ Jesus Stan how more direct can you be?” Lefou blushed behind them as they piled out of the door.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Stanley replied, sighing.

“Nope.”

“No.”

“Alright then.”

As they all began to walk out of the door, Lefou saw Stanley turn around in his lush dress and wink at him.

As his heart began leaping in his chest, he sighed contently and began cleaning up the counter, which still had some coffee left over from Dick’s surprise, and ten minutes later he heard a buzz on his phone, and picking it up, he smiled.

Unknown number: Hey, its Stanley, the attractive drag queen from the opposite shop ;)

So maybe the night shift wasn’t so bad.


End file.
